The Sixth Circle
by Delphi Hunter
Summary: Fifteen going on sixteen year-old Ryan lived a pretty "normal" life. Until his 16th birthday that is. Then well, everything went to hell...literally.
1. Chptr 1

"A-a-a-and done." Ryan said happily. It was six days before his 16th birthday. He'd just finished emailing his last invite to his party. His party was going to be July 1st; three days before his actual birthday on July 4th. Ryan decided to do it like this because the previous year he tried to have his party on his actual birthday but it didn't really work out. Suddenly he sees he just received an email. It was a Happy Birthday message from someone but he didn't recognize the address. "What's this, or better yet who's this?" he pondered to himself "Welp only way to find out. I'll just email them and ask...probably just someone I know emailing me for the first anyway. "thanks" he typed "so, who are you anyway?" A few minutes later a response showed up. "You know who i am." It read "We will meet soon."

Unable to think of a response Ryan shut down his computer. "That was awkward." He thought to himself aloud.

That night he lay awake wondering what the cryptic message could be. Was it real? Was it a prank? What the hell is going on? He stay thinking until he finally was able to find sleep. The next day Ryan awoke to the sound of his alarm and his bedroom t.v. blaring.

"Ugh turn that crap down Immanuel." he grumbled.

"Shut up and go back to sleep." Ryan's seventeen year-old brother responded dejectedly. "You always complaining about something when you get up. Why don't you try not being so pissy about everything every morning. Like-" He continued on talking but Ryan, always quick to lose interest in things he didn't find interesting, had stopped listening. He began to check his emails hoping he'd received any clue as to who was sending him the cryptic messages.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?!" Immanuel asked incredulously.

"No, why would even assum i'd been listening to you bitch and moan for ten minutes about nothing. The minute you continued complaining like a female was the minute your argument became invalid and irrelevant." Ryan took great pride in the shock that passed over his brother's face. He looked as if he'd been slapped.

"What did you say to me you little shit?" He said menacingly, " What did you just say? You snotty sonofa-"

"What was that?" Suddenly interrupted by the voice of their mother, Immanuel froze mid sentence. "Now I know you weren't about to or already cursing in my house." She said , Immanuel stuttered out a response;

"Uhh.. no why… would you say… umm no."

"Yeah that's what I thought you said." She said dismissively. "And get ready we're leaving soon."

"Leaving where?" Immanuel asked.

"The mall." Their mother responded. "We still have to get stuff for your brothers party."

"I guess." Immanuel replied slightly annoyed that his mother was paying so much attention to his little brother's sixteenth birthday when all she did for him was a trip to Applebee's and a movie.

"And I'm going out really quickly to pick up a few things so get your brothers ready by the time I get back."

"Ok." they said in unison.

Later that day at the mall Ryan and his younger (and frankly his favorite brother to hang out with) brother Tre were checking out clothes at the Hollister store. Ryan was checking out a red shirt with a white Hollister symbol it was a plain shirt but it matched a KD what thes that he wanted to get also.

" I think I want this and the blue ripped jeans" he said to no one in particular.

"Interesting," said a voice suddenly behind him. Ryan whipped around unaware anyone had been behind him. Upon doing so he saw a girl who looked to be about his age. She looked to be of Asian descent, but anything beyond that his guess would have been as good as anyone's.

"Hehe" she giggled. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Pfft I wasn't startled just uhh surprised" he lied. "I'm Ryan" Ryan introduced himself.

"Jessica" she replied curtly. As she looked him over a large man with a Super Mario mustache hobbled over.

"Jessica come over here and stop flirting with that boy!" He bellowed with a thick accent. Though Ryan couldn't exactly think of what kind of accent it was. Jessica sighed,

"Parents right" Ryan said jokingly.

"Right except that's my older brother" she replied

"Uhh ok then your a lot younger than he is huh?"

"Yeah it would seem so wouldn't it?" When Jessica said this she laughed a bit. Ryan wondered about this. _Why is she laughing at that?_ He wondered. _What's so funny?_

"I bet you're kinda wondering why I laughed at that huh?" Jessica inquired as if reading his mind.

"Uhh..yeah kinda." he admitted "What are you a mind reader or something?"

"Something like that…" she retorted mysteriously. Ryan thought to himself so a mystery girl huh? Well then, shit just got interesting. Out loud though he said

"So my birthday is in a couple of days and I was wondering if I could possibly expect you to show up?" He expected a smile a show that she would definitely be there, but she just looked confused.

"You just invite random girls you just met to your birthday party? I took you for someone who was a little more cautious than that."

"Nah dont worry about it I got this I'm just taking a chance to get to know you better." He smiled "If shit goes down I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

"'If shit goes down' huh?" Jessica smiled "Ok bet i'll be there."

"Jessica! NOW! Mom and dad are waiting in the car." her brother interrupted.

"Oh shit; bye I guess. Oh here's my number call me text me whatever so I'll know where to go." She hurried off toward her brother.

As she left Ryan couldn't help but to check out that ass.

"Nice, not really big, but, it's round and fat enough to be noticed...just my type." Ryan took note on lots of things but didn't really comment out loud much a quiet guy usually he vowed to become a more dynamic individual once he turned sixteen. He was pretty short for his age at 5'6 while other kids, specifically the boys, his age were going on 6 feet tall. He was usually the type to blend into the background and although he had "a lot" of "popular" friends he usually fell into their shadow. Girls they noticed him but didn't really take much interest in him so he didn't really think of himself as a good-looking guy. Sure adults said he was handsome; like his mom said it often, but so did other adults; but he didn't take much stock into what they said. After all, they weren't girls his age who were willing to go out with him now were they? Thats not saying he's never had a girlfriend but usually his relationships didn't last very long. He was short, has a gap in his teeth, (though he begs his mom for braces his mom refused to get them for him,) embarrassing acne on his face, and sometimes he knew he wasn't the freshest smelling flower in the garden. Though he did have "redeeming qualities" as his mom liked to say such as he had large dark hazel eyes, long curly hair that he preferred to keep in a mohawk, a nice build as well with a six pack formed pecs and he was pretty multi-talented.

As Ryan was thinking about his encounter with Jessica his brother interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey we gotta get a CD burned for the music at your party." Tre said.

"Right I'll be right there bro just let me pay for these clothes. I'll catch up. And you know my party is going to be mostly Eminem anyway so start there and we can get the rest when I get there." He picked up his clothing and started toward the cashier.

Once he'd paid for the clothes, Ryan started to leave when he noticed for the first time a man watching him. He looked kind of strange with a long trench coat and red lensed glasses covering his eyes. And then he smiled revealing a dazzling white smile with a perfect row of teeth nothing out of the ordinary, except the fact that the man stood in direct path of sunlight spilling through the window of the mall's entrance, yet was completely shrouded in shadows. It was as if the light were avoiding touching the man as if he were unable to be touched by anything but darkness.

 **Hey! Thanx for reading my book I really would like some reviews on it to** **help me**

 **enhance my craft. Good and Bad reviews are welcome just if it's bad take it easy on me I'm fairly new to this**

 **Thank you all -D. Hunter**


	2. Chptr 2

chptr 2

"Yo Ryan!" exclaimed a voice from behind him. Ryan was at the music store with his brother Tre. He was checking out his favorite rapper, Eminem, music trying to find music that his mom wouldn't kill him for playing. So far he'd gotten music from The Weeknd, Drake, Big Sean, lil Wayne, Skillet, Sam Smith, Ed Sheeran, and Jason Derulo.

"Huh?" Ryan turned around and saw his best friends Dre and Maria approaching. "Oh hey guys. What's up?" He couldn't help but notice how much Maria had changed over the course of one summer. Last school year she was just this skinny little freshman who was more like a sister to him than anything else. But now she was a developing young sophomore. He had to admit she was a cute girl and honestly had wanted to be with her for awhile, but he was content with having her as a "sister" for now. He still harbored feelings for her but he doubted she knew or even felt the same way and he didn't want to know either. He would love to be more than but he didn't want to put their friendship at risk if he fucked up and it ended badly.

"Hey. Earth to Ryan." Maria said jokingly. "What is so fascinating that you keep staring at me?"

" Uh oh my bad was I staring?" Ryan stammered. Then he put on his goofy grin and said "What am I not good enough to look at the great Mariah?" He said only half joking.

"Ha! No you were just staring and... " she sighed in frustration " Never mind." Dre looked from one to the other a few times looking confused. "Andre and I were just here hanging out. What about you?"

"Oh nothing big just hunting a couple of dark wizards on horseback, cursing leprechauns." He looked as serious as he could. "You know the usual."

"Wait...wait what?" Malina said confused.

"He was joking." Andre said laughing. He was Ryan's best friend since 8th grade when they'd both been on the wrestling team. Ryan had been the captain and their other mutual friend Chris had been Ryan's co-captain. Andre though not a captain gained Ryan's respect fairly quickly and they formed a bond that couldn't be broken. They'd been close ever since. A big guy with kind of narrow eyes that made one thing Dre might've been Asian, and a big smile Ryan was surprised Andre hadn't been with more girls. But Andre was more focused on his music, he played the alto sax, and his education.

"So I'm guessing you're wanting to know the real reason I'm in here?" Ryan said.

"Uhh yeah kinda," Maria said. Ryan was about to answer when he noticed a guy, sitting near by he had a tattoo on his right arm of some type of symbol. It looked like it was words but written in some type of ancient script.

"...so you gonna tell us or nah?" Maria joked.

"Oh...uh... yeah, I was just checking out that dude's tattoo. It looks like something I may have seen before." And even though he said he may have seen it he knew for a fact that he's seen that symbol before. He just couldn't figure out where. But he knew how to find out.

"Hey uhh excuse me sir," Ryan started when he noticed the guy did look familiar all of a sudden as if they'd met before.

"Huh? What's up?" The man said casually as if he was approached by strangers on a regular basis and was used to it by now.

"Oh I just wanted to ask about your tat. It looks really cool, and kinda familiar like i've seen it before, just can't remember where."

The man looked at him quizzically like he didn't know what Ryan was saying. During the pause as the man tried to figure out what he wanted to say, Ryan decided to get a little mental picture of the guy. He was obviously a goth or dark person as he wore a black leather jacket over a red and black shirt that looked like he made it from a net. He also wore a pair of ripped black jeans with black leather punk boots. His face was one that would make you surprised to find you couldn't remember it. He had pale skin to the point he looked as if he fell in a vat of sunscreen and it made it impossible for him to tan. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of red sunglasses, he had a pointed nose and a cunning smile as if he always was one step ahead of everyone else. He wore his hair long and shaved on one side like if Skrillex had a twisted evil twin basically that would be this guy.

"Hey uh kid?" Ryan snapped back into focus and noticed the guy had started to notice his staring.

"Oh I'm sorry go on." He said.

"It's cool i noticed you're a bit of an observer." He added, "And a damn good one to notice me sitting here." He said this with a knowing smirk.

"Huh?" Ryan was confused until he realized that his friends were gone and so was everything else. He wasn't even in the store anymore.

"Damn, not again. This is the third fucking time" Ryan had had these "trips" before, He sometimes transported his spiritual body from his physical one. He had no idea how and it was never on purpose. It just happened sometimes but usually he never remembered what happened when he returned. That is until it began to get closer to his 16th birthday. He started to remember bits and pieces of his life but not in the 20th and 21st centuries,(he was born in 1999) but before then; years, centuries, possibly millennia ago when he was someone else. He didn't know who just bits and pieces like he saw scenes of war, feelings of anger and betrayal but most of all he felt pain and sadness. Then all of a sudden as soon as it started it was over. All he could think was...what the hell is happening to me?

"...so long story short, it's a symbol of God." The man was finishing.

"Oh that's cool. Oh uhh just so it's not weird or anything I feel like you should at least know my name. Its Ryan."

"Oh well my name's Az. I'll be seein ya Ryan." And with that said, he left.

 **(To Those who have already started reading, I just recently added this...)Hey! Thanx for reading my book I really would like some reviews on it to** **help me**

 **enhance my craft. Good and Bad reviews are welcome just if it's bad take it easy on me I'm fairly new to this**

 **Thank you all -D. Hunter**


	3. Chptr 3

chptr 3

"Ok, well that was interesting." Ryan said to himself

"Yeah, but you know what I found really weird?" Ryan found himself looking at his little brother Tre. "How you had a full on conversation with some random stranger while I'm picking out music for YOUR party." He paused, "Isn't that just the darndest thing?" He said sarcastically.

"First of all the sarcasm in your voice is so thick it would make Pinky jealous. Second thank you for being the coolest little bro ever for doing this with me. If I had've been by myself I would've gotten nothing done. Not to mention the boredom I would've had to endure." Ryan knew these things to be fact Tre kept him focused and when you have ADHD, that's not an easy thing to do. But Tre really helped him focus and stay on task.

"Yeah yeah whatever lets just get the hell otta here. I been seeing that dude followin' us for the past 10 minutes."

"Wait what?" Ryan turned to look where Tre was looking and he saw the guy again. The one shrouded in Darkness. But then he saw another figure...His mother walking toward them. She did not look like she was happy, but she wasn't mad either; in fact she looked scared. Ryan immediately assumed a look of control, and he got into a mode he only gets in during a panic situation. He gets a feeling of calm come over him and he gets how he is when he is in a position of power as he was last year as captain of the middle school wrestling team. As long as there's control and order, he's calm, cool, and collected. As he was at this moment.

"Mom, what's up? What's going on?" He asked in a calm voice.

"Uhh we have to go now." She replied obviously shaken by something, Ryan could hear it in her voice no matter how hard she tried to mask it.

"Something's come up and we have to go your aunt has had an accident and she's in the hospital."

That explains her panic. Ryan thought to himself.

"What happened is she okay? Wait which aunt?" Tre asked suddenly sounding afraid.

Ryan knew this was quick to blow and immediately thought of a way to stop all his little brother's questions as they were only going to waste time and make matters worse as his mom was already upset enough.

"Dude, calm down we just need to worry about getting to the hospital we'll find out the rest when we get there."

"But-"

"No dude just trust me on this...I got this." Ryan reassured his little brother. But before Ryan could start to feel a little more relaxed his mom's phone rang.

"Hello? Yes...oh..mmhm..ok I'm on my way." She hung up the phone looking a little more relieved. "Ok so she's ok she just fainted from dehydration. She's fine now."

"Dehy… ok then." Ryan was relieved but still was ready to go home. "Can we leave now?" He asked.

"Sure." She replied with a breath of relief.

 **(To Those who have already started reading, I just recently added this...)Hey! Thanx for reading my book I really would like some reviews on it to** **help me**

 **enhance my craft. Good and Bad reviews are welcome just if it's bad take it easy on me I'm fairly new to this**

 **Thank you all -D. Hunter**


	4. Chptr 4

chptr 4

Later in his bedroom, Ryan looked at his posters and drawings that he made and or bought over the past 4 years now. "Well today was fun…" He murmured to no one in particular. He then grabbed one of his favorite comic books to read, Wolverine's Revenge when his brother Ty burst into the room.

"What the fuck?! You don't know how to knock?" Ryan said more so out of surprize than anger.

"Sorry, but you need to come outside." Ty replied quickly. He sounded extremely excited and nervous at the same time. It made Ryan's next question a more cautious one.

"Why?"

"Because the police are outside asking for you." These words made Ryan freeze. he couldn't think of anything but one question; 'What did I do now?' Ryan couldn't think of anything but that one phrase over and and over. In fact he was so busy wondering why the police could be looking for him, he didn't even realize he'd gotten up and walked downstairs and was on his way out the door.

When he looked up he saw he was face to face with two men. One, a young looking but in no way small white guy who looked to be as tall as Shaq, if not a couple inches taller. He was broad and had bright red hair with sprinkles of freckles about his pale face mostly clustered around his nose. The other, a black guy; was much smaller only about six foot four with long dark hair, he was a light-skinned dude with not very memorable features, he had a kind of boring, blank face but still looked as intimidating as his ginger counterpart. They both wore black suits with white shirts and black sunglasses, though the black guy wore his blazer open and his top button open without a tie, while his partner wore his with a tie, and closed.

"Ryan? Ryan Hunter?" The smaller of the two asked. He looked like the one to do most of the talking, that is until he got tired of it and let his bigger partner get his say in.

"Yeah… Is there a problem officer? Detective? I'm not sure what to call you." Ryan replied trying to sound like he wasn't freaking out.

"Not really, we would just like to ask you a few questions. And as long as you cooperate there won't be a problem." He said this with such a "copper" mannerism it made Ryan wonder if this guy was even a real cop. Who are these guys? Ryan thought to himself. I mean they're obviously not real cops. FEDs maybe? He never could've imagined that his world was about to be turned upside down.

Once in the backseat of the car he immediately sensed a feeling of relief come from the two men.

"Dear lord above kid." The black officer said after a breath of relief. "Do you have any idea how freaking close that could've been?"

"What? What the hell is this?" Ryan said suddenly angry "Who are you? What do you want with me? Why the hell are you interested in me? Where are you taking me?"

"Woah, woah, woah, chill with all the questions kid. Just wait and everything will be clear. I promise. We aren't here to hurt you." The man replied. He sounded slightly annoyed as he said the last part as if he wished he could hurt Ryan but was under orders not to.

"At least tell me who you are." Ryan said in an annoyed tone. He didn't want to be here and was trying to find a way out. It seemed they had a child lock on the door so he couldn't just open the door. The windows were tinted and he'd but were made of some pretty hard glass. He couldn't bet on him having the strength to break it. And cop or no cop he bet these guys had some type of special skills set or fighting techniques so he couldn't take them head on. Besides that there was the matter of the guns that each of them had.

"Ok fine I guess it's only fair you at least know our names." He answered. "I'm Gabriel, I prefer Gabe."

"And him?" Ryan asked suspicious that the redhead had literally said not a single word since they met. "What's your name?"

"Oh him? That's-" Gabriel started

"No no," Ryan interrupted "I'm sure he's quite capable of telling me his name himself and driving at the same time. I have an idea of who he is. These guys aren't human I just know it. Ryan thought to himself. All of a sudden The dude slammed on the break. Skkkkrrrrreeeeeeee! The car skidded to a jolting halt. Ryan would've been thrown through the windshield had not he worn his seatbelt.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Ryan shouted "The fuck was that?!" Losing his temper, Ryan had had enough of this guy's crap. He wasn't going to take anymore. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Calm down" The redhead said in almost a whisper. "We're here."

"And where would 'here' be?" Ryan said suddenly getting his attitude in check. He felt a stir in the air as if a power surged somewhere close. A strong amount of power. He looked around and all he saw was a dingy looking house behind a creaky gate.

"By the way," The redhead said as if he didn't hear Ryan's question "My name is Uriel."

"Wait...Uriel? I fuckin knew it You guys are Archangels!" Ryan exclaimed. Then He thought aloud, "...which by default would mean either I'm dead, supposed to be, or I've lost my damn mind."

"And watch your mouth from here on out." Gabe snapped suddenly "I'm sick of your blasphemy. We are about to go on the most sacred of grounds-" He looked at Uriel.

"This is the gateway to Heaven."

 **(To Those who have already started reading, I just recently added this...)Hey! Thanx for reading my book I really would like some reviews on it to** **help me**

 **enhance my craft. Good and Bad reviews are welcome just if it's bad take it easy on me I'm fairly new to this**

 **Thank you all -D. Hunter**


	5. Chptr 5

chptr 5

What the hell? Not even gonna try to deny the fact that they're the most powerful, feared, and respected of all angels? Ryan thought to himself. " Ok umm this is the gateway to heaven?" Ryan asked still not completely sure he hadn't lost his mind."Why am I…" he paused to think of how he wanted to phrase his question. "What am I here for? Why did you bring me here I mean." He inquired with emphasis on the word "me."

"You'll find out the answers to all your questions soon enough." Gabriel replied curtly.

"So are we getting out and entering or are we just going to wait here looking dumb?" Ryan suddenly said. He was frustrated for some unknown reason. Like he didn't belong here. He began to feel his anxiety levels increase as it often did in tense or uncomfortable situations.

"Get out." Uriel said.

"finally…" Ryan breathed a sigh of relief.

As he stepped out of the car he took a deep breath and suddenly everything went dark. Stunned Ryan looked around and saw a figure standing in front of him. He didn't know who it was so he looked for Gabriel and Uriel for help.

"Uhh hi." he said nervously. He waited for a response with baited breath. Then the figure slowly walked out of the shadows. She was a woman. She looked kind of like Gabriel, in fact she looked A LOT like Gabriel.

"Hey sugar, you must be Ryan." she said in a southern accent. "My idiot brothers didn't scare you did they?"

"Uhh not really no. Almost gave me a heart attack, well a few of 'em to be honest, but not really scared me." He replied

"You're a rambler aren't you?" She said with a kind smile. _Wow this is weird she talks like she could be someone's grandmother, but she doesn't look a day over 25,_ Ryan thought to himself. She smiled as if she could read his mind.

"I'm Gabriell, twin sister of Gabriel." She introduced herself.

"Oh uhh I wouldn't have-" he paused "wait...twin? I thought it was just like a separate personality type thing."

"You'd think so." Was all she said in response. "Well are you hungry? The feast is about to start and I know everyone would just be dying for you to come."

"Yeah I could eat." He replied and thought with a smile _Good thing I ran into her and got rid of those other two. At least I feel like I can not get killed with her._

"So let's go. Follow me."

 **(To Those who have already started reading, I just recently added this...)Hey! Thanx for reading my book I really would like some reviews on it to** **help me**

 **enhance my craft. Good and Bad reviews are welcome just if it's bad take it easy on me I'm fairly new to this**

 **Thank you all -D. Hunter**


	6. Chptr 6

Chptr 6

Once entered into the hall Ryan was struck by an amazing feeling of joy, excitement and an overall feeling of peace. "Wow. this is what it's like to be here." he paused and sighed with amusement. "I'm actually in Heaven."

"Well a portion." Gabriella said "Here is where all the souls of men and women and even animals who've lived honorable lives await their judgement. The others await behind that door." She pointed to a door far on the other side of the massive white hall. Ryan noticed a gigantic golden statue of a man he assumed to be an angel because he had wings. It had to be at least 50 feet tall with very detailed features. It looked so life-like He was shocked it didn't turn his gaze on him as he walked by. As he did so though he noticed it carried a large broad-sword the was clearly double edged. And at his hip was a long coil of chains obviously made from a dark metal.

"Another of my brothers." Gabriella said suddenly right next to him.

"Michael." Ryan knew he'd once read a book about the Archangels before. It was about all classes of angels but he took specific care in reading about the Archangels. They seemed to somehow show out more than the others.

"Yes indeed probably the most popular of us all. The conqueror of...The Fallen One." The Angel replied.

"The Fallen One? As in Sa-"

"DO NOT speak his name here!" She cut him off with a shrill whisper that sounded like the deafening roar of the sea during a storm. She went from her once calm demeanor to looking hysterical and a strong look of fear in her eyes. This lasted only a mere second but to him felt like a lifetime of pain and fear rolled over him. Then he was no longer in the room of peace and happiness but he was now in a large room decorated for war. He was looking at a man with sea green eyes and dark hair. He couldn't have been more than 30 years old but his eyes showed the stress and also wisdom of one who has seen many years of pain, joy, and a mix of other experiences mainly Ryan couldn't explain how but he knew this man whoever he was has known war before and many times.

"I refuse to go on this mission Father." He heard a voice say and realized it was him speaking but it was not his voice. "He may be the key to the death or survival of Olympus but I will not take the life of one of my own. He's is still a demigod."

"Wrong my son, Zeus himself has asked you to save us. And you have the gall to deny your King?! After all we have done for you. Percy I'm appalled." The man looked angry enough to strike him but Ryan was no stranger to abusive parents. He knew what to expect if shit went sour.

"This child is no demigod either he is no child of a God worth believing in and he is a reincarnation of one who has threatened us before."

 _Wow this guy is upset kinda sounds scared, really scared_ , Ryan thought. _Is he talking about...is this guy... wait._

"But dad-" The voice started

"POSEIDON!" a deep voice bellowed interrupted "Enough is enough I've had it with his insolence no more father son time with him. Either Percy Jackson follows his task or Annabeth Chase will suffer.

"NO! Leave her alone Zeus!" Percy's voice said. "I-" He sighed obviously defeated in his lost cause of an argument. He knew that when Zeus made a threat it wasn't just a threat it was a promise. A promise he was going to keep.

"I will hunt, capture, and bring Ryan Hunter to Zeus alive. I swear this oath with my life."

"It is done. I expect to have the boy before me no later than 4 months. He is the last reincarnation and once dealt with we shall be free of the Dark One's power.

 _Even Zeus won't say his name...maybe Satan is more of a threat than I thought._

Then everything began to fade. The next moment he was back in the hall. and Gabriella was speaking to him but it took awhile for him to hear what she was saying since his ears were still ringing from the bass and power of Zeus' voice.

"Ryan? Ryan? Hello aren't you hearing me?" Gabriella asked him concerned.

"Wait...you didn't hear or see any of that?" He said incredulously.

"Any of what? Did you see something?" She suddenly looked seriously worried. "Something like a vision of the future or something?"

"Not exactly the future...I don't think any way there was really no way to tell whether it was past, present, or future but I'm pretty sure it was most likely the present."

he thought a moment and chose his next words carefully."Can I ask you a question?"

"Absolutely."

"Well it's about the...Greeks"

"What about them?"

"Well specifically the Greek Gods."

"Yeah…" He looked her in the eyes when he said his next words

"Did they ever come into contact with...Sa...uh the uh Fallen One?"

"I think I know where this is coming from. You saw them didn't you? You saw their plans for you."

"Answer the question it's extremely important to my next possible question."

"Yes they did make contact it was a long time ago shortly after he'd fallen from grace."

"Tell me."

"Later. Please lets get to the Great Hall where you will meet the others."

"Tell me-wait others?" He replied. I'm... what am I….I don't even know anymore. 

**The crossover begins and next we'll have our action pick up a lot it gets better just keep reading.**


	7. Chptr 7

Chptr 7

Later that day he met the "others." They were comprised of three guys and two girls. They were all supposed to have a destiny that tied together in some way or another. They were all also around the same age as Ryan. The first person he met he knew he would like immediately. She was one of the girls in the group. Her name was Sara Clarke. She was a pretty dark skinned girl from the village of Black River, Jamaica. She spoke english very well, although at times her Jamaican accent made it difficult to understand her. But she was beautiful. She was dark skinned with dark almond brown eyes. She kept her hair in a ponytail and she had long bangs that covered one of her eyes. She was about 5 foot 6 and had a slim build but had a large chest that were mature for her age. She had a similar story to Ryan but she was saved from an indentured servitude by Gabriella and Raphael. The Archangels purchased her from the man she was sold to by her mother.

"So Sara you said that you were Jamaican?" Ryan asked

"Yes." She replied. "I am very proud of my heritage and country."

"Jamaica is a beautiful place filled with beautiful people." said a voice behind them. Ryan turned to see who spoke to them and saw a boy who appeared to be a little older than Ryan himself.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Jason. Jason Alexander son of Michael and the one who-"

"No need to give your resume Jason." Ryan interrupted. "And…..Wait. Wait. Wait." He paused "Did you just say you are the son of Michael? As in the Conqueror of Sa...the Fallen One. Michael the Archangel?" Ryan and Sara both looked at him nonplussed.

Jason gave a cocky grin and flipped his long dirty-blonde hair.

"Yup that's right I'm the son of the best Archangel who ever existed."

Ryan chucked at that.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked offended.

"Nothing." he paused "Nope nothing at all." he laughed all the more

"Hey don't fucking insult me or my father." Jason said menacingly.

"Or what?" Ryan said with equal malice.

"Or I'll kick your fucking teeth down your goddamn throat."

"Heh" Ryan sighed loudly "You'll try." As he said this he looked deeply into Jason's eyes and saw only confidence and anger. That didn't matter to him though because he plenty of that himself. He had no fear of Jason and could instantly tell they would be rivals.

"Ryan…" Sara began cautiously as the boys sized up the other. It was fairly easy to see they were just waiting for the others first move. To see if his opponent was a coward or not.

"Ryan." Sara said again to get his attention.

Ryan looked up to see literally all eyes on him and Jason. Jason also took a moment to notice the change in the air. Then just as quickly as the confrontation began it ended. Well ended for that particular moment at least. This was not over and they both knew it.

"Wow ten minutes in getting to meet they already don't like each other." The archangel Michael whispers to his brother Gabriel.

"Are you sure this was a good idea to bring...him here?" Gabriel was against the idea from the beginning. He knew, as did the others, what it would mean to bring these children together. It meant the originals were to be replaced and reborn within their children. The only vessels worthy of an Archangel. The only vessels that could contain and survive the power the angels posses.

"Gabriel perhaps i spoke too soon."

Gabriel turned his attention to the scene before them.

Jason and Ryan were walking together talking. They were going towards the great hall. This was where they would meet all the children of all the Archangels and also learn who they truly are.

As Ryan entered the great hall he felt hungry instantly. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten. He didn't even know how long he'd been with the Angels. He continued to walk towards the large table at the center of the room. He couldn't help himself he was drawn to it as if he were in a rope being pulled.

"Ryan." A voice behind him called his name and brought him from his trance. "Where are you going dude?" Ryan turned to see Jason walking toward him. "That's the table for the 'big guys."

"Oh umm yeah of course it is." he took a look back at the table and then looked back at Jason.

"So where's the kids table?"

Jason laughed at his joke and pointed to the tables around the center. "Pick one."

Ryan looked around and spotted a table that would sit up to six people. "Table for six please." he mumbled to no one in particular.

"Good choice." Jason replied obviously hearing Ryan's comment. "That's just enough for all the kids to sit."

"There's more? Well this just gets better. When do they get here?"

"We are here already" said a voice behind him in an irish accent.

"Ryan meet the rest of our group." Jason said introducing the rest of the children. "Allow me to introduce-"

"Nila Rucker." the irish girl introduced herself. "I just got here a little earlier than yourself."

"So I guess that means you don't know much about why we're here either?"

"That's a safe bet to make I think."

"Heh you think so?"

Ryan smiled and led the group toward the table when he noticed an Asian kid standing behind Nila studying his face.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

The kid took a minute to realize he'd been caught staring.

"Huh oh no I notice scars on your face." he stuttered embarrassed.

"I wondered where you got them."

"Oh umm fights mostly." Ryan said dismissively. "I just uhh used to fight a lot as a kid."

"Oh I just wondering" the kid said

"Umm so what's your name." Ryan replied trying to change the subject.

"My name is Kira Tomari." This kid introduced himself in an obviously practiced American accent. He quickly went back to his native Japanese accent but still spoke perfect English.

"I am the son of the archangel Raphael."

"The healer" Ryan said aloud.

"Erm ugh yes." Kira stuttered "How did you know?"

"I read about all the archangels. I know them all." Ryan replied simply. "I know about Michael: conquerer of the devil, he is the most passionate and tempestuous of the archangels. Then there's Gabriel and his female counterpart Gabriella or Gabrielle he was the angel sent to raze the cities of Sodom and Gomorrah to the ground. After Gabriel there is Raphael who is a healer and messenger but during the war against heaven Raphael slew Leviathan. After Raphael I learned about Uriel the archer and protector of the garden of Eden and the great Tree of Life. He is depicted as the punisher of those who defy the Will of God. He is also like a guard over the Gates of Hell. After Uriel I learned about Azrael-" Who I met at the thought to himself interrupting himself with his realization. "Azrael the archangel that is the most feared for he alone has the power of death over his brothers. And all else. Azrael is death, the grim reaper. Finally the fallen archangel Lucifer the first and most beautiful and mightiest of all archangels. His original name was-"

"Samael." a voice behind him interrupted. Ryan turned to see a tall blond haired man who looked like he could've played Rick Grimes from the Walking Dead. All he needed was a haircut and he could be a perfect match. Ryan knew immediately who it was because he'd walked passed his statue on his way there with Gabriella. Instantly Ryan felt his immense power and strength. He was instantly humbled in the presence of the Archangel Michael. "So I see you have all met but" he paused. "Where is Allison?" They all turned around. There had been three people with Nila before. THERE we're now only two. "Daniel? Where did she go?" Nila asked a dark haired boy about 6'4 and no less than 190 pounds of muscle. He was Daniel Nimmer. He was the captain of his school's varsity football team. He looked as if his nose had broken multiple times but he wasn't an ugly person. He had deep sea green eyes and was liked by most people he came across. At that point in time however he just looked blankly and could only shrug and reply "I don't know."

"You were supposed to watch her."

"I don't see why I should be the one to babysit her." he mumbled.

"Shut up." Ryan began

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are talking to?!" Daniel exploded "I don't know who you think you are but I will destroy you you bloody maggot!" He exploded into a thick British accent. "You ought to watch how you approach me."

"Hold on who the hell are you? You just got here. Let me find out…"

"Alright I see where this is going."

Michael said with a smile.

"If you boys are gonna fight get it over with before we enter the holy gates because if there are any negative emotions when you enter they will be enhanced to the point where it could drive you mad.

"Shit don' 'ave to tell me twice." Daniel said and through a right cross at Ryan.

"Gotta be quicker than that" Ryan said as he easily dodged and he threw a punch of his own connecting with his left fist directly into Daniel's sternum. Forcing him to double over. As soon as he did this Ryan went for a knee but Daniel could take a better hit than he feigned and caught Ryan's knee and drove his body forward and they fell to the ground. Ryan used the momentum to end up on top and began raining punches to Daniel's body and face. It was a sight to see the much smaller boy taking it to the larger boy. Using his smaller size and speed as his advantage as the larger boy couldn't keep up with his pace. Taking full advantage of the surprise that his powerful strikes that rivaled one of a much larger stature provided. As Ryan beat on the larger boy he was caught off guard when the larger boy caught his fist and slammed his head into Ryan's nose. Ryan knew it wouldn't break but he did know also this fight was far from over and no one was going to break it up. With that thought he smiled as he got up and turned to face the behemoth that was Daniel Nimmer. The boy lowered his shoulders and charged with a war cry that made Michael flinch. (Though he quickly regained his composure.) Ryan on the other hand also lowered his stance as he was a wrestler and when Daniel was within range, he turned to the side and laughed as he stuck his foot out. Too late Daniel realized his mistake as he hit the floor hard.

"Damn I'm good." Ryan exclaimed.

"I'm through fucking around" Daniel growled.

"Awe but I'm just getting started." Ryan said in response.

Daniel got up and ran at Ryan. He feigned a left jab and as his opponent attempted to dodge he threw his entire body into a blow that could break a jaw. He connected in Ryan's stomach though. The blow knocked all the wind out of Ryan and he heard someone gasp and then saw a fist uppercut his ribs lifting him off of his feet. He saw it more than felt it because he went numb after the first shot. The numbness didn't last long though because he felt Daniels heavy handed fist connect with his cheek. His eyes began to water and he tasted blood in his mouth. He stumbled and off of instinct and a feeling of a shift of movement he sprawled and trapped the older boy under him and out of anger and desperation to end the fight, he began smashing his fists into the boy under him. He used all his force and eventually felt the boy go limp. As he felt the limp body on him he realized all he had seen was a red haze. And when everything came into focus he saw the bigger boy unconscious and bleeding heavily. Michael was standing over him.

"As entertaining as that was. It will never happen again. Is that understood?"

"Yessir" Ryan said. And with that said Michael turned on his heel and left.


	8. Chptr 8

Chptr 8

Later that day they found the missing girl. In fact she was never lost Allison was sitting talking to another Archangel. It was the Archangel Raphael. He was tall, not quite as tall as Michael but just as muscular in his build. He had the kind of face that made you instantly trust him. He had sunset orange eyes and a warm smile. He looked like the type of person to genuinely care for others.

"Father you found Allison." Kira said. Approaching the table at which the Archangel sat. The angel let out a deep bellow of a laugh. His voice was deeper than one would expect of someone who looked so passive.

"You could say I found her, if she was ever lost." He responded.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked. "She disappeared as soon as we got here."

"She did as she was told by my messenger." Raphael said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I asked her to come find me."

"But why" His son began

"There is such a thing as physician patient confidentiality here too."

"Yes of course. I apologize for my intrusion father."

"It is not me you should apologize to."

"Of course. Allison please accept my apology for intruding on your private matters." Kira said this and added a deep bow in apology.

"It is quite alright Kira. You are forgiven." Allison replied.

Allison was a pale girl with jet black hair but light grey eyes. She was about 5'3 and wore a lot of black. It happened to be her favorite color. She looked and dressed like a Goth simply because she dressed based on her emotions. She had been feeling more negative emotions as of late so she wore black or grey often.

"Hi Allison, I'm Jason." Jason introduced himself gently as if he expected her to immediately attack him for saying hello. This was not the case however, Jason simply was trying to make himself as little a threat as possible. He knew exactly who and what she was. His father had told him about all the others except two. Ryan, and Nila were still a mystery to him.

"Hi." She very near whispered her reply

"She's obviously shy." Ryan commented. "I would know. I'm the same way except I'm trying to change that about myself." He and Allison locked eyes and they made a wordless vow to look out for each other. Out loud, Ryan asked her what they'd all been thinking "Do you have any idea why we are all here?"

She shook her head "No I'm sorry I wish I could say different."

He walked over to her not noticing Nila's expression change.

"it's cool we are all-" He glanced at Jason "mostly all of us are in the dark." He grinned and added "So that just means you're part of the club."

The scene immediately changed and he was looking at a girl with long blond hair.

"I have to go Annabeth. If I don't go there's no guarantee of your safety." He heard the voice of the Percy Jackson person from so long before. Then he turned his attention to the girl with grey eyes and long blond hair Percy called Annabeth.

"When have I ever not been in danger?" She replied "We're demigods Percy. We will never not be in danger."

"This is different. It's not Gaea or Kronos. This is the king of the gods. It's Zeus we're talking about." Percy sounded as if he were condemning the girl to death already.

Annabeth sighed, "You think I don't already know what Zeus is capable of? I do and I don't care you are not going to hunt down one of our own."

"According to Zeus, he's a reincarnation not a demigod." Percy replied.

"Well apparently he doesn't know." Annabeth started. "The war between the Christian heaven and hell is starting again. Except it's amongst their children."

"How do you know that?"

"We have spies in their ranks and Zeus is not trying to get you to kill that boy because he is a threat to Olympus. It's because he is a threat to Olympic imperialism."

"Olympic imperialism? No that can't be. Poseidon would tell me the truth. My dad wouldn't lie to me. He never has." Percy's disbelief was evident and .felt worse as Annabeth added

"What if Poseidon didn't know the truth himself?"

"What do you mean? He is one of the big three. There is no way Zeus would not tell him plan."

"Well maybe not impossible. Zeus is known to lie and keep secrets just because he can. He is the most powerful of the gods and his will is definite.

Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing but he couldn't deny what Annabeth was saying made sense. "So wait how did you find out about it?"

"My mother. Zeus told her his plan not to see if she agreed, but to gage the possibilities of success."

"Athena? She's helping him?"

Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Athena was Zeus' military council. She alone was trusted as a strategist to lead his armies to victory.

"She thinks It's a good plan to attack during their civil war. But I don't know if she will follow Zeus into the coming war."

"So this means…" Percy began as he started to fully understand what was about to happen. "It's time to prepare for a new war.

Annabeth looked him not believing that Percy was saying these words. "I don't know which side I'm fighting for yet because I don't know all the facts but one thing is clear. This could be the end of the Gods of Olympus."

"Why did you say 'I'?" Annabeth asked "We are in this together."

Percy looked at her and instantly knew he was in same for thinking what he had been. He couldn't keep Annabeth from this fight and he knew it. This was her family too.

"You're right. I was just speaking for myself you know."

"I guess but I still have one question. Where do we go from here?"


	9. Chptr 9

Chptr 9

Ryan knew now the reason, or at least part of the reason he and the rest of the kids had been brought here. They were being prepared for a war.

"Ryan!" Instantly snapping back to reality, Ryan focused on the voice calling his name. It was Sara's voice. She always seemed to have a way to get his attention, and he liked that.

What's up Sara? He asked.

"You were staring off into space I was just seeing if u were okay."

"Oh umm thanks and I do that a lot. It's usually just me thinking really deeply about stuff."

She looked at him and giggled "Oh okay so you're one of this deep thinkers?"

"Of sorts," he chuckled. "don't worry about it. It's fine."

"I never said it wasn't." she said this with a smile. "So Ryan," she paused for a second before continuing on "you are still a mystery to me. I know next to nothing about you."

"Yeah I know. I only tell what's necessary because I find people with trusting are hard to come by these days."

"That's true I guess. So I also will guess that means you don't trust me?"

"Well I haven't been given much reason to have I? I don't really know you that well either."

"I guess that's fair…" she paused. "Well how can you learn to trust me if you don't give me a chance?"

"You're right but how do you plan on gaining my trust?"

"Did you do that on purpose?" she giggled again.

"Do what?" he asked sincerely not knowing what she was talking about.

"Your eyebrow raised on one side like you think you the Rock or something."

He chuckled in realization as he understood what she was talking about. Sometimes without realizing he raised his right eyebrow when flirting or thinking too hard. "I didn't actually," he laughed, "I do that sometimes without knowing."

They continued talking as Michael watched and listened from afar. He flew by with his 20 foot long wings that gave him a 40 foot wingspan. He flew all the way to Uriel in the original Garden of Eden.

"HALT! Who dares enter the Sacred Garden of the Lord?!" "Speak thine reason for entering these holy gates or I will set thy heart aflame with hellfire!"

"Tis I your brother Michael. I've come to ask a favor of you brother the second most silent if us all."

"Alright Michael I must say it's getting to be a bit bothersome. These tasks of yours."

"Brother Uriel I understand but you are the only one besides Azrael who can complete the task. And I dread asking him of such a thing."

"What is it you require?" Uriel asked with obvious and exaggerated annoyance.

"I need you to allow a demon from Hell to arise once more."

Clearly stunned and baffled beyond belief, Uriel his brother completely flabbergasted.

Michael took humor in his brother's reaction but hid his feelings well. "No need to be so incredulous brother. Yes I say this knowing the creature shall die and be sent back. I just need to know that our children are capable of such a task. Allow me to explain my plan…"

"Children I ask of your presence." The disembodied voice of Michael called to all of them at once.

Ryan looked at Sara stunned. "Did you…" he didn't even need to finish his question. She was already nodding

"Yeah. Let's go." They followed the voice to Michael. He was standing in the middle of the room but he wasn't alone.

"Hullo lads and lasses." The other person in the room greeted them. "You might not know me but I guarantee you'll never forget me after this. It said this with a fanged tooth smile.

Ryan and Jason were the first to react. "What the hell is that thing?" Ryan asked "Why does it talk like there are 40 people speaking simultaneously? And why does this thing not have irises? His eyes are straight pupil like what the hell?"

"You ask a lot of questions and you're starting to annoy me." The beast replied

"Ryan it's obviously a demon from Hell that my father allowed free to try to kill us." Jason said.

"So we kill it before it kills us right?"

Michael smiled deviously "If just one of you fails and is killed by your personal demon, you will take that demon's place in the Bowels of Hell. They will, in return for their service, be given a second chance and be reborn on Earth as a human child with no recollection of their past."

"Now divide and conquer!" The demon shouted. With that all the children found themselves alone.


	10. Chptr 10

Chptr 10

"Ssssssaaaaraa" a voice behind her hissed. Sara turned around and froze in place. Standing in front of her was her worst fear. A Gorgon with snakes slithering on top of it's head instead of hair. The demon smiled a toothy malevolent grin and spoke to her. "Hello my dear Sssssara, I've been waiting for you. Now you are mine."

"No no no no…" All she could do was stand frozen and repeat the word over and over. "No why I thought you were gone forever."

The ghoul laughed derkly "You thought I was your imagination didn't you? Well I'm real and oh so ready to take what you have."

Sara realized that the demon was real long ago. She just hoped that she was wrong and Delva, as she called it, would find someone else to terrorize.

"Well? Tell me sssweet Sssara, are you ready to die?"

"No." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but she knew that the demon heard her by its dark cold laugh.

"Then you better get ready. I promise to make it as quick as possible as long as you be a good girl. Hehehe"

The demon advanced quickly. It was so quick in fact, that Sara barely had time to react. She jumped from the creature's path and rolled to the other side of the room. It snarled "So you wanna fight do you?!" It slithered toward her with a speed she never thought possible but she dodged with equal if not more quickness. She moved with the agility of a gold medal olympian gymnast. She evaded the monster but she knew that just dodging attacks wouldn't be enough for long. She needed to think of something and fast.

On another side of the testing station Ryan and Nila find themselves in a room full of mirrors. And a pile of weapons in the center of the room. Within the pile was a range of weapons modern and ancient. Ryan knew it had to be a reason for this pile of weapons. Nila however who knew this also still knew they would most likely get one chance at them and ran toward the pile.

"NILA WAIT!" Ryan called after her stopping her just as a giant ball of fire landed no more than five feet from her destination.

"Bloody…" Nila stopped mid sentence as a creature dropped from the ceiling. Between them separating Ryan and Nila. The creature was at least eight feet tall with crimson red scales in the place of skin. It had the head of a lion and but it was also striped like a tiger. The creature stood on legs like a goat with the hooves of a camel. It was unlike anything either of them had ever seen before.

"Holy shit you're ugly" Ryan said getting the beast's attention. It looked at him and laughed a deep gravelly laugh. Its voice sounded like it was gargling rocks. "If I am ugly then you are appalling to look at worm. You and your female friend will both make a fine meal for my children."

"Dude if your children are half as ugly as you, then they won't make it past these mirrors. They'll die of fright from their reflections."

As Ryan was talking, Nila noticed him glance very quickly to the weapons pile. He then turned his eyes to her and winked. The giant hadn't noticed this as Ryan kept talking to it arguing with it about who was uglier. Nila, slowly moved toward the pile. As she got closer to the pile she began to hear a low growling and hissing sound and quickened her pace until she was running. She realized that though she was running as fast and hard as she could, she was moving almost completely silently. She reached her destination and instantly grabbed whatever she could.

She picked up a bow and a quiver full of arrows. She also picked up two glock 45's and a short celestial steel sword. There were also two 10 inch bronze knives. She grabbed these things and turned to see the giant beast stalking toward Ryan who was slowly backing away from it obviously looking for a way to escape. She knew that she had to help him but she just didn't know how to do it without the growling and snarling creatures she heard before showing up. So she decided to trust her instincts and she drew an arrow and notched the arrow into the bow and drew back. She let the arrow fly and it hit its target. Though it didn't quite have the effect she was looking for. As the arrow stuck, the giant turned swiftly and plucked out the arrow.

"Ouch." It said with a sneer. It ran toward her with amazing speed and grace.

"Shit." Ryan sighed and ran after him. "Nila! You have to move! NOW!" Ryan yelled to be heard over the rampaging giant. Nila ran toward the giant and just as they were about to collide she slid under its legs with such grace that Ryan couldn't believe it. She was amazing and he was captivated. She ran toward him and once they were reunited, she showed him the loot she snagged. He instantly was drawn to the short sword. It was only about 28 inches in length and maybe 4 inches wide. It had a black handle with a symbol inscribed in it that he recognized but didn't know from where. It was lightweight and very well balanced. He also took one of the bronze knives and a glock. As he made sure the weapon was loaded, Nila readied her bow because the giant had recovered. (It fell over as Nila slid through its legs trying to grab her.) "Alright" Ryan said happily. "Lets get to fuck shit up."

Nila looked at him with an adoring look.

"My sentiments exactly." She winked at him and they both turned to the giant who was slowly approaching them with a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

"So you thought that was funny you little bitch?! I'll show you funny when I tear you limb from limb!"

"Are you done?" Nila asked innocently. "I'm tired of hearing threats let's get some action going."


	11. Chptr 11

**Hello to all my fans/followers/readers new or old thank you for continuing to read and support my story. Its been a long time sonce I've posted a chapter so I have a little gift for you guys. I'm posting two chapters today! This one 11, and the next 12 will be available to you TODAY. Again thank you for reading and enjoy the next installments of "The Sixth Circle."**

Chptr 11

"Stop running from me Sssara! Accept your fate!"

 _Damn!_ Sara thought to herself as she ran, ducked and dodged the serpent demon's attacks. _What the hell do I do? I can't keep this up forever but i have nothing to...wait that's it!_ She realized the demon had been draining a lot of energy and was more tired than she was. It was going to become desperate soon and if she could time her next actions correctly she might beat it. _Opportunities will reveal themselves when ready. If you search for them they will hide and may never be found._ This was something her grandfather often said to her. Her father's father was always a wise man. He was a village elder and people often came to him for his advice. And at that moment Sara was happy she followed his advice always because at that moment the demon viper opened his mouth to try and lunge at her and poison her with his acidic bite. She ducked low and as she ducked passed and the monster hit the wall, something shiny caught her eye. She turned and saw a long curved blade like a pirate's cutlass. She could tell instantly that there was something special about . She dove for it and just as she grasped it, the serpent wrapped its long thick tail around her right leg. She screamed and turned just in time for her to dodge the monster's fangs. She moved at such an angle that the viper did cut her near her chest ripping her shirt just barely exposing her dark nipple of her left breast. Not enough to notice unless one was looking for it but it still ripped all the same. "Ssstop ssssquirming damn you! I'll make your death all the more painful if you continue to ssstruggle!" The enraged beast began to slowly squeeze Sara to death still not noticing the weapon she held in her hand.

"I don't think so rat breath." Sara's one last act of defiance as she could feel her rib cage slowly being pushed in to the point of breaking. She took one last breath and used the last of her remaining strength to will herself to lift the sword and she swung her weapon at the creature just as it realized its fate. The blade cut deep into the creature's humanoid torso and forced the beast to release Sara. She took the opportunity to take a deep breath and she stepped toward the monster and ripped the jagged blade out if its torso. "Fuck you motherfucker!" With that she cut the beast's head off and it began to disintegrate like crumbling wet clay.

Nila and Ryan looked at each other. "If we don't live through this, I want to do this at least once,"

Nila said this quickly and then kissed him deeply and passionately.

Ryan was taken off guard at first but quickly recovered and kissed her back.

"Well let's make sure we both survive. I don't plan on this, our first kiss, being our last."

"How adorable. Its disgusting. Bah no matter you will Both die together as lovers should." The giant beast interrupted their moment. With that said the beast reached to the scabbard he had at his side and pulled from it a double sided bone sword.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" The colossal beast let out a deafening war cry and charged. Ryan thinking fast pulled out the glock he had cocked it and aimed at the creatures kneecap. He squeezed the trigger and it gave off a loud echoing pop in the large room.

It hit its target and the beast flew forward thrown off balance. And as it fell Nila ran forward and fired off a few rounds of her own. The beast laid still and Ryan, taking no chances, ran up to finish the job. He drew his sword but before he could deal the finishing blow the beast jumped up and swung a blow of his own. Ryan dove out of the way and counter swung and cut the beast on his leg. They continued to fight back and forth until the demon began to overcome Ryan. As he approached a bleeding and broken Ryan he laughed.

"Boy. You had no chance from the beginning. I am the better fighter, the more experienced warrior. I win every time." Ryan spit out blood at the beast and began to raise his sword in defiance but before he could rise, the beast lashed out and kicked his sword out his hand. Ryan instantly cried out in pain as he felt his wrist crack. The beast stood over him menacingly and gave a deep chuckle "Don't worry," he said darkly "your girlfriend is next so you will not die alone."

Nila drew an arrow as she ran out of ammunition while running toward the fallen beast. She pulled the arrow back and before she prayed it would hit it's mark and save Ryan. As the arrow flew through the air it caught fire in front of her very eyes.

"Holy mother of…." The arrow burned bright with holy fire and as it hit its target directly between his shoulder blades the fire began to consume the creature.

"NO! What! How could I fail!?"

The beast raged as it burned to ash. The only evidence that proved it ever existed was a burning skeleton but that too eventually burned to ash and turned to dust.

"Fucker i hope you burn forever."

Ryan sat where he was stunned. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Nila changed from this cute Irish girl and morphed into this beautiful flaming phoenix. She looked like Katniss the girl on fire from the Hunger Games movie. Except her eyes blazed the brightest. But as soon as it began it ended and she was just Nila again. She ran over to Ryan who was trying to prop himself up the stone wall of the chamber.

"Oh God! Ryan are you alright?"

He looked up with a grimace and sighed.

"I'm still alive thanks to you." He replied sincerely. He genuinely was glad she was there with him. He knew he couldn't have beat that thing by himself. He vowed that somehow, someway; someday he would repay this life dept. "I'm pretty sure my wrist is, at the very least fractured. I can't be sure because my bones are unreasonably strong but I've never been hit that hard in my life."

"Well let's get the hell out of here before something else attacks us."

"Right." was all he could say before he fainted and as she saw why Nila let out a horrified scream.


	12. Chptr 12

**_Hey guys I know its been awhile since I've posted a chapter but here it is the next installment of "The Sixth Circle" I appreciate all my dedicated readers and hope you guys spread the word about the story and bring more traffic and help me broaden my audience. I want to be able to reach and entertain readers of all ages and backgrounds. Please keep reading and share some feedback It will only get better from here!_**

Chptr 12

"Children, congratulations on your success and survival."

"Michael Help! Ryan is hurt." Nila yelled cutting him off. "He needs medical attention."

It turned out that it wasn't just that his wrist had been hurt, but he'd landed on a sharp edge of broken rock and had been bleeding profusely from his back. He began to fade and he fell over losing consciousness. Michael saw how quickly the boy was fading toward death and quickly dropped from where he hovered above them.

"What went wrong?" He mumbled to himself. "This shouldn't have happened…"

While he looked over the unconscious boy's wound, Nila found herself transported to a new room. It looked like a waiting room of sorts. It was a large room painted sky blue unlike the rest which had been white. It contained a large table full of snacks and drinks. This included her favorite Irish snack Fifteens. They are a Northern Irish delicacy made of fifteen marshmallows, fifteen digestive biscuits, fifteen glacé cherries, condensed milk and coconut.

"Fifteens?!" she said both excitedly and questioning. "How?" She slowly walked closer to the table that had a place for 5 other people.

"How do you think? Though it is not inside the gates this is still Heaven" She turned to see Jason walking toward her. Well actually more so limping toward her.

"You alright?" She asked concerned

He grinned "I survived so yeah I'm just lovely." He limped to the table and picked up a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos. "Holy crap it's been awhile since I've had these babies." He proceeded to open and indulge in the crunchy ranch flavored tortilla chips. "You like cool ranch?" He asked between bites. She looked at him quizzically.

"Never had them before. I wouldn't know." She replied shrugging.

"Well would You like to?" Jason offered her the half empty bag. She took the bag and took a chip. She ate it and her eyes lit up in realization.

"Those are Cool American flavor!" I have had them before they're one of my favorites. Jason, confused asked tentatively

"Cool American?"

"Yes" she replied. "I remember now! My teacher once told me about how in America they call Cool American Doritos 'Cool Ranch'."

"Oh, well you learn something new everyday right."

"Am I interrupting?" came a voice from behind. They turned to see Sara walking toward them.

"Not at all." Nila exclaimed running toward her. "You made it!"

Sara smiled and hugged her new friend.

"Of course I did. I wasn't going to let that snake keep me from my destiny."

"Destiny?" Jason asked with a snicker.

"My grandfather told me before he died that one day a great spirit will descend from the sky and reveal to me the truth of who I am and my destiny shall be revealed."

"Wow that reminds me of something my dad once told me." Jason began to tell them about the ones who started the second apocalypse. The brothers Sam and Dean Winchester. The current vessels of Lucifer and Michael.

"My father told me that Sam, the younger brother caused the apocalypse when he killed the demon Lilith. Lilith was the first demon and the final seal to be opened in order to release Satan from his imprisonment in Hell."

The girls listened in awe as Jason went on to tell them about the adventures of the Winchester boys. "As stubborn as they were they eventually realized there was only one way to save the world and stop what they started. They had to accept destiny. Thus was much harder for Dean to accept because he cared so much more for his brother than the world but he knew what had to happen in the end. Sam accepted Lucifer and Dean accepted Michael. The battle of Heaven and Hell has approached. But as Michael overwhelmed His brother, Lucifer called upon one last trump card and managed to escape." He paused to gage the girls' reactions.

"My father has been searching for over one hundred years to find Lucifer but has had no luck. That is until the birth of one of us who have been brought here. He won't tell me who but one of us is in fact a reincarnation, a rebirth of the red and black Dragon of the Pit." The girls looked at each other in horror.

"So what they've brought us here to test us and kill one of us?" Sara asked horrified. Jason looked around the room. "Hey don't worry I think I know who it is but I don't want to say because I'm not 100% sure." They all heard someone enter the room and turned to see Daniel and Kira walking towards them. They both looked as if they had been through a pretty horrific experience. Kira was visibly shaking and looked as if he may faint. Daniel's hair was soaked actually his everything was. He looked as if he had just finished taking the world's dirtiest shower with his clothes on. He also had numerous cuts and scrapes and visible bruises. Whatever happened to him, he'd been roughed up pretty bad.

Daniel stumbled towards them and began to fall. Jason was the first to break from his stupor and catch Daniel before he fell.

"Dan? Danny?! Danny wake up man!" Jason frantically tried unsuccessfully to revive his friend.

He had a panicked look in his eye and he caught the eye of Kira who was purely shaken up but looked as if he received nothing more than a blackened eye and a small cut on his lip.

"You! You tell me now where you together when this happened?!" Jason had been extremely close to Daniel because Daniel was the first friend he had made after coming to this place as a child. They had grown and learned together and over the years had grown very close. They became more like brothers over their 4 years of friendship. Kira was still shaking and sweating as if he had just finished a 5k run. He nodded his head yes and looked as if he was attempting to speak but could not.

"Well go on! Spit it out whatever it is you have to say." Jason demanded this with such intensity it seemed to force the only word Kira was able to speak

"Demigods…" With that he passed out as well.

The others stood there completely unaware of what to say or do.

Jason seemed to be the only one not petrified but he was shaking with anger and clenched his fist and punched a the wooden table causing several cracks to appear in the woodwork. He had one thing on his mind the word just uttered by the unconscious boy.

"Demigods."


	13. Chptr 13

Chptr 13

In the infirmary Ryan was still unconscious but he could still hear what was going on around him. He heard machines and beeping noises coming from them. He knew where he was and he could tell he wasn't alone. He felt completely helpless. Survived a giant only to be taken out by a rock. It was pathetic. But he did get to kiss Nila. He had his eye on her since they day they met. He couldn't quite say what it was but it was something about her that he found alluring. In the midst of his thought process he heard someone enter his room. He felt their presence coming closer until they were standing over him. He tried to move but he was too weak. He felt kind of awkward honestly. He felt as if he should say or do something to let them know he was aware of their presence but he just couldn't. He lay there for what felt like an eternity waiting for them to speak or do something anything. Then he felt a hand on his own. He was pretty sure it was a female's hand but he couldn't be sure. He didn't have full feeling in his body. Then he heard a voice finally begin to speak.

"Ryan Hunter. Such a pleasure to finally meet you. Too bad it is in this condition." She sounded honestly as if she were upset he wasn't in a more critical condition. "I know your father is very anxious to finally see his son. After all it is two days before your sixteenth birthday." Then suddenly she was just gone. Someone else had entered the room.

"Hello Ryan. Its Raphael. I hope you're well." He sounded way too cheerful.

Someone got some butt I think. Ryan thought to himself jokingly. He felt a weird sensation. He hadn't moved for so long it felt weird to do so. He had never been absolutely still before. He had ADHD and it was literally impossible for him to stay still at any time. So when he moved from chuckling it was strange at first. He heard Raphael quickly move toward him.

"Did you just move?" He asked. Ryan could tell he was smiling by the excitement in his voice. Ryan tried moving again and was able to move but only slightly. Raphael then began to change the bandage covering Ryan's wound. He also applied a special herbal salve to speed up the healing process.

"Suddenly as if awakening from a nightmare Ryan shot up from the bed and found himself standing in a dark place. He didn't exactly know where but he knew he wasn't in the medical wing anymore because he was able to move freely. He began looking around for some type of landmark to tell him where he was. He didn't know how he could even see but he seemed to have developed a sort of night vision. He could see but everything was reds, oranges and yellows. He could only see in infrared. He began exploring. No he wasn't going to go around looking for any inhabitants because that almost always leads to someone dying in a movie. They usually go "Hello?" and then big, mean, and ugly comes around the corner like "Hello time to die now!" He had no intention of going out that way. So instead he looked for a place to hide in case something did go sour. He found a small hole in the side of a cavern that he was sure only one person his size could fit inside. Just to be sure he climbed in. It was a tight fit even for him but he ignored the gnawing claustrophobia that was beginning to creep up his spine. He instead focused on learning his surroundings. He did this quickly for he was very athletic. He was surprisingly so because he didn't looked like he could move very swiftly. He found that in the cavern there were tall walls and ledges he could also climb to escape danger. He was just finishing his climb when he noticed he was not as alone as he had previously thought. Since he had no weapons and could see the other person was also unarmed he slowly and cautiously backed away. As he did so he watched as the creature followed him with its eyes. Then the strangest thing Ryan had ever seen in his life happened.

* * *

Percy and his two companions Jason Grace and Leo Vasquez were high in the clouds searching for Ryan. They were on a quest to find and eradicate the threat of Ryan Hunter and his allies. They were all nervous because they never had to kill anything but monsters before. They received a photo of the boy from Athena who happened to also be the goddess of art. She gave them the photo before they left and Leo was currently studying it.

"Hey guys I gotta be honest with you, I don't know how I feel about this quest." He said earnestly. Jason looked at him sideways,

"What do you mean? It's a guest from Zeus himself. We gotta follow through."

Percy just looked ahead as if distracted. Which he was. He was worrying about Annabeth. He couldn't get her out of his mind and he knew for her safety he would do anything. He would do anything to protect her from any threat.

"Percy? Percy!" Percy snapped to attention to the sound of Leo calling him. He looked at him waiting for Leo to say something.

"What?!" Percy asked finally after an awkward silence that seemed to last a lifetime.

Leo flinched and then coughed uncomfortably. "Uhh dude I just wanted to ask you-" He paused almost as if he were afraid to finish his statement. Percy knew by the look on his face what he was asking.

"Like Jason said it's a quest from Zeus himself" He paused as if he himself were questioning his actions. "We have to follow through." He looked down and fell silent. Percy hadn't told them about Zeus' threat about Annabeth. He had not told anyone but Annabeth and he was still contemplating his next move. The possible end of Olympus and the Olympic Gods. What happens if they fail and Olympus is destroyed? What would they do? Camp Halfblood, Camp Jupiter, what will happen to these places he has come to know and love?

"Leo," Percy began after a long silence.

Leo looked up from his steaming plate of spaghetti with his mouth full. "Yeah?"

"Do you see what I see right now?"

Leo looked through the binoculars he created that could see objects with better clarity and range than a telescope. He looked down and saw an impressive looking mansion being guarded by winged beings around the perimeter. "I think we found where they're hanging out." Jason walked over and took the binoculars from him in order to see for himself.

"Crap. I don't like this. Those guards remind me of Cupid."

Leo looked up confused. "Cupid? The Baby New Year who shoots you in the keister with love arrows?" Jason gave him a dirty look and went below decks to get the rest of the crew.

As Jason descended the staircase that led below decks he couldn't help but to think and remember his run in with the Roman God of desire and lust. He and Nico di Angelo had faced him and that's where Jason learned Nico in a way he never thought he would. The God outed him on his secret crush on Percy. It turned out the son of Hades had been crushing on Percy and hating Annabeth because she was with him. Of course he got over Percy eventually but Jason could never get over the fact that Nico had indeed been gay or bi or whatever he was. They never actually established that since the event. Frankly Jason didn't care he still felt the same towards Nico. He still freaked him the hell out.

"Hey guys!" Jason called to his most likely sleeping crewmates. He walked down the hall and went to Frank's room. He heard what sounded like someone moving so he assumed Frank was just getting out of bed. Frank had been moving things around in his room a lot. His room was arranged with his bed facing the door and everything seemed to be centered around his bed. His dresser was across next to the door but giving it enough room to open fully. His nightstand next to the bed his other belongings usually scattered here and there in random locations as if there was no set place for them. Jason opened the door thinking to find Frank just sitting up in bed as he often does when he wakes up. He sits there for awhile before getting up.

He opened the door and immediately wished he had knocked first. He was caught off guard with the sight of Hazel riding Frank like a pogo stick. He also regretted hearing the sounds they made while doing it.

Geez what the fuck? These guys are disgusting. He thought to himself about the possibility of walking in on his friends, how he would react, but nothing was like the real thing.

He just slowly shut the door back and then knocked loudly.

"Frank uhh buddy get up We found them." He nearly shouted. He instantly heard the sound of someone falling and the familiar "oww" that followed along with the shuffling sounds of someone quickly getting dressed. Frank eventually called out to him in response.

"Uhh yeah we'll- umm I'll be there yeah I'll be there in a minute."

Jason rolled his eyes and replied "Alright but hurry." He then went on to wake the rest of the crew. Always cautious to knock first. You never knew what you would find behind a closed door on the Argo II.


	14. Chptr 14

**Hey guys! I know its been a long while since I've last posted a chapter. I'm really sorry about that I know many of my readers have fallen in love with some of the characters. This chapter has been done for awhile now. Unfortunately I have been too busy to post it. Until now that is. I really hope you enjoy this newest installment. As always leave a comment about what you think, favorite if you feel so compelled to do so, and tell your friends about the story! I really hope you do that last thing. I just want to be a good author who listens to his fans. No one has left a comment or anything about any changes so I think I'm doing pretty well so far. But I know Im not a perfect writer. Please help me make this story better! please pm me about any comments, questions, or concerns. Without any further rambling please enjoy the newest chapter in**

 ** _The Sixth Circle._**

Chptr 14

Once everyone was awake, and fully alert after a huge breakfast, Percy briefed them on their mission. Their quest would be to capture Ryan Hunter and bring him back to Zeus. The plan seemed pretty simple on paper. The kid looked pretty average. Nothing spectacular or even really memorable about the guy. He looked like the type of guy who was quiet and low-key. Though Percy and the others knew how deceiving looks can be. They weren't taking any chances with this kid.

"Just grab and go. That's all this is. Quick and easy no fireworks no unnecessary bloodshed." Jason went on to emphasize the last part. They didn't want to cause any deaths that can be avoided. "Get ready guys. We'll be there in less than ten minutes."

The crew looked as if they were all uncertain about how this would play out. Many of them were still confused about why Zeus, the king of the gods of Olympus, would want this kid out of the picture. All they knew was that to defy him would be to betray Olympus and the penalty for a traitorous olympian was death and an eternity in the depths of Tartarus. They had been there and Percy especially had no intention of going back to where he nearly lost Annabeth and nearly died himself...multiple times. He still had nightmares about being killed by tartarus himself. Or by Gaea yes Gaea the Earth herself had tried to kill Percy and his friends. They barely stopped her and saved Camp Half-Blood where the Greek demigods lived, and Camp Jupiter, where the Roman demigods lived. Before the war with Gaea and the giants, these camps had been separated and each side knew nothing about the latter. This was because the Greeks and Romans shared bad blood and the camps would try to destroy one another. They in fact did actually begin to do so when the Roman camp stormed Camp Half-Blood. Though in the end They realised their common enemy that was the Earth Mother Gaea. They eventually succeeded in defeating her and putting her to rest. That said they didn't kill her, they literally put the goddess to sleep.

They came upon their destination and Jason was helping Leo set up defenses for the Argo II with Festus. Percy, Frank and Piper were supposed to lead the actual attack and capture Ryan.

"Oh Gods i hope this works" Leo said under his breath. He was worried about something Rachel, the Camp Half-Blood oracle, said to him before they left for their mission. She said that people would die and he or another would have to die. One had to die for the other to survive. He was trying to avoid any and all confrontation for as long as he could.

"Leo! Come on we gotta finish this now. Not next year." Jason exclaimed impatiently. He had noticed Leo stop working to stare into space at least five times now. Which was strange because Leo is the most focused and calm when he was fixing or building something. He himself was Not focusing all that well either and he couldn't stop thinking of Hazel and Frank.

"Jason you can stop now. Festus can take it from here." As he said this Festus made a familiar _click clack_ sounds that only Leo seemed to be able to interpret. "Yeah buddy me too." he replied to the dragon head.

They left Festus to finalize any precautions in the engine room then went up to say goodbye and wish good luck upon their friends.

* * *

Jason walked on deck and saw the entire crew of the Argo II on deck. All except Annabeth of course. He wondered why she didn't want to come with them. Of course she said she wanted to stay on Olympus and be closer to her mother but Jason knew that wasn't the full story. If that was even the true story. She was a strategist and good at keeping secrets. Gifts from her mother Athena. Percy interrupted his thoughts when He walked over and pulled him aside.

"Jason I am really going to need your help on this one. If things get hairy and those...angels come after us do you think you could make their flight a little bumpy?" Percy looked honestly worried it might come down to the wire. "I know it kind of drains you but could you make it so we have enough time to get away if we need to?"

Jason looked at him and grinned his winning grin. "I've got your back. We're gonna grab and go. Only fight if absolutely necessary."

Percy looked at him and gave a slight grin. "Right"

Percy and Jason then walked back to the group. Then suddenly Jason stopped and looked at Percy.

"That's not why you wanted to talk to me Percy. What's really going on?"

Percy looked at Jason as if here were fighting back tears. In fact he actually was. He sniffled and looked at Jason.

"We have to get this kid. If we don't Zeus is going to kill Annabeth."

If the situation had not have been as serious as it was, the look on Jason's face would have been comedic.

"What's so special abouts kid?" Jason couldn't help but wonder.

Suddenly a voice behind him replied in a deep gravelly voice, "He is the son and vessel of the greatest threat to any deity. He is the son of the great Dragon of the Abyss. He is the son of Lucifer."


	15. Chptr 15

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the long haetus from the story. I hope I still have loyal readers. But here's the chapter you've been waiting for. Its a turning point in the trilogy. Yes I said it there will be two more stories that are to follow starting 2 months after the final chapter is uploaded. But until then here you go the 15th chapter ogmf "The Sixth Circle" if u like it share it and if not tell me how I can improve for the next installments. Please give me feedback! I need it. So thanx for reading and continuing to support me and my writing! I hope you enjoy this chapter especially. But without further or due... Here it is chapter 15 of "The Sixth Circle" enjoy...**

Chptr 15

They turned to see a figure about 6 ft tall with golden eyes that seemed to burn into their very souls. He was shrouded in darkness so all they could see were his golden yellow eyes.

Trying not to show his fear Jason stepped forward and drew his sword.

"Who are you?" He threatened him with his imperial gold sword.

The figure seemed to smirk but it was hard to tell since all they could see were his eyes.

"Mr Grace I assure you if I were a threat to you at this point in time you would know it. You would be dead and that sword of yours would be of no use to you if **I** attacked you. I am simply here to warn you. Should you carry out this mission you will make many enemies like none you have ever known Jason Grace and Percy Jackson. Stand down and let the boy do as his destiny commands of him." Percy and Jason exchanged a glance. They looked back to where the being was but he was gone. Only the smell of sulfur and a small pile of ash remained.

"Lucifer? He's the son of the Devil…" Percy began. Just then Leo ran over tinkering with Festus and the Argo II.

"Leo! Did you see that guy who was just on the ship?" Jason asked. Leo looked at him confused.

"What guy? A stowaway on my ship?" he thought for a second then pointed over the edge. "That's not possible. We're flying."

Percy and Jason looked at one another, worried.

"Ok just to be clear...you saw the yellow eyed dude too right?" They asked the other simultaneously. They stood there for a long period of time until Piper walked over to them.

"Hey guys. You ready to go?"

They looked at each other and nodded. It was go time and they weren't going to fail this mission.

* * *

Ryan backed against the wall too stunned to even breathe. He watched as a pair of blood red eyes floated out and seemed to be searching for him. He also heard a growling sound. It was as if an invisible creature was looking for him. Then suddenly the eyes disappeared. He stood there stunned holding his breath. He waited. Seconds turned into minutes and felt like hours went by until he would finally move again. He slowly moved along the wall and the entire time scanned the room looking for any sign of another being in the room with him. Suddenly he heard it. BANG! The sound of a 12 gauge shotgun going off. He jumped and started climbing the wall. He scaled the wall as if he were Spider-Man. He flew into the hole he found and peeked out to see blood flowing from the air and he heard what sounded like a wounded dog. Then he saw a man about 6 feet tall. He was white with short brown hair. He wore a dark rustic looking brown leather jacket over a black shirt and dark blue jeans. His face was stern and he wore a piercing gaze upon his face. He had an air of confidence about him and carried a shotgun in a manner as if he expected a threat to attack him. He whispered to someone and Ryan almost thought the stranger knew he was there until a taller man who looked similar to the first except he had a more laid back look about him. He wore a leather jacket as well but his was a lighter brown color. He wore that over a bright baby blue plaid shirt and blue jeans with dark boots on his feet matching his comrades. He also held a shotgun in his hands. They saw the blood hovering over the ground and the shorter man shot it again and then kicked at it. A thump could be heard as if he kicked something dead but Ryan could still see nothing. Suddenly the man spoke in a deep almost gravely voice;

"Sam we gotta get the hell outta here. We need to find Cas."

The other whose name Ryan now knew as Sam nodded in agreement.

His voice was softer and not as unnerving as his cohort.

"Yeah Dean I know that but how? We've been trying to get in touch with Cas for days….I think. I'm not sure but either way we've gotten no answer."

"I just wish we knew where the hell we are." Dean said shaking his head in frustration.

Ryan watched as they continued to talk but then out of the corner of his eye he saw what looked like something moving toward them. He then saw what it was. A large dog with glowing red eyes. But it went out of sight again. He saw it again this time charging. Before he could think better of it he yelled

"Watch out! Another one!" Sam turned and shot the beast just as it leapt at them. Then he turned toward Ryan.

"Who's there? Shore yourself!" He kept his gun trained on Ryan's general area while Dean looked for other threats.

Ryan peeked out of his hole.

"Come down from there." Dean commanded without turning his head. "Come introduce yourself kid."

Ryan, seeing no use in trying to hide any longer and overcome with curiosity climbed down. Sam watched in silent awe of the ease in which the young boy climbed down the wall. The climb of no less than 30 yards up an almost vertical wall. After he got to the ground he walked slowly toward the strangers who as he got closer to them he realized they couldn't be any younger than 30 but no older than 45.

Sam smiled kindly and as he did rush could notice the corners of his mouth creased. "Two questions. First... who are you?"

Ryan looked at the man and have a small smile back so it wouldn't get awkward or make the man with the shotgun in his hands upset in any way. He answered with his first name. "What's the other question?"

"How did you do that? The climb I mean. That wall is damn near vertical." Sam replied gesturing with his hands

Ryan smiled genuinely and replied a little more like himself. "Same way I climbed down but backwards"

Dean turned toward three young man and held his hand out to shake hands. "I have plenty more questions than my younger brother here but first you should know who we are."

"Yeah I was wondering when we'd get to that." He took Dean's hand and shook.

"I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam." Ryan shook Sam's hand as well and Dean looked him over. "Any idea where we are?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. But I have a question for you." The brothers shared a glance and say simultaneously

"Hell hound." They share another glance and Dean nods. Ryan looked at them confused. "Why are they invisible?" Sam shrugs and looks at Ryan with that look that says "We have no clue." Ryan sighed and looked at Dean. "You look like you know what you're doing. What do we do?"

Dean smiled and nudged Sam. "Look at that Sammy he thinks I know what I'm doing. Well let's see first you never told us your name kid." Ryan laughed and introduced himself.

"How did you get here Ryan?" Sam inquired of him.

Ryan looked down and sighed. "Another thing I don't know."

Then suddenly a voice Ryan knew but couldn't remember from where replied out of the shadows "I can tell you." Sam and Dean both raised their guns and Dean had a look of such hatred and fear at the same time and Ryan instantly realized why. It was the man Ryan talked to at the mall when he was with Tre before everything happened. The man looked exactly the same as before except now his glasses were gonna and Ryan felt a chill as he looked into his eyes. Pure golden yellow.

Ryan stammered and whispered

"Evil Skrillex." and hoped no one heard him.

Sam spoke with more conviction but his voice shook as he spoke the man's name as he knew it "Yellow Eyes"

But it was Dean who spoke with pure anger and loathing in his voice as he struggled and failed to control his shaking voice...

"Azrael."


	16. Chptr 16

**Hey guys! Its your Uncle Delphi here with the newest installment of _The Sixth Circle_. Are you ready to see what happens next? I am excited for you. I hope you enjoy this short but hopefully still thrilling chapter. I wrote it thinking I would end the story here and pick it up in a second installment of what I planned to make into a trilogy but I have decided that instead I would Let it go awhile longer after all not much drama has happened yet. So stay tuned and as always I love you (those of you still reading) and if you have any input on how I can make my writing better please let me know! Leave reviews and comments and enjoy. So without further or due...CHPTR 16 of _The Sixth Circle._**

 **Chptr 16**

Dean raised his gun and fired off three rounds. The shots seemed to take no effect on the Archangel of death who stood there.

"Come on Dean we've done this dance before. You can't kill death." He smiled with a viciousness that made the room turn cold and Ryan felt his skin crawl.

"Well? Nothing to say boys?"

Ryan took a step back and waited. Time seemed to slow to a snail's pace. He felt as if they were all waiting. Waiting for the other to make a move. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked and saw it was Sam and his eyes were full of fear but also a determination that Ryan couldn't help but admire. He knew then what had to happen and how.

"You're Azrael the archangel of death. What do you want with me and these two guys? I'm nothing special and these guys don't seem to be anything but good with a sawed off." Ryan spoke with a smirk on his face getting more confident and hiding the gut wrenching fear inside him.

Dean looked at the boy and then back at Sam. The Angel just laughed and seemed to be studying Ryan.

"Well you may not be special yet but my boys here are pretty damn special considering they are the chosen vessels of my two brothers. Michael and Lucifer." Azrael smiled as Ryan's movement slowed and he turned to Sam and Dean.

"What is he talking about?"

Dean looks at him and then smiles but it's not happy, more of a "dammit he's onto us" smile. "Well what ol' Yellow Eyes is trying to tell you is my brother and I are the chosen vessels of Michael and Lucifer. We say "yes" and they enter our bodies and duke it out for the fate of the world while destroying most of it in the process killing billions." His smile becomes a look of anger as he pressed his lips together and his eyes darkened. "We said no. And long story short because of that choice the angels of Heaven made our lives a living hell." His eyes never left Azrael as if he were the true cause of their life long struggle. "Azrael killed my only true chance at a life worth living. So it doesn't surprise me he would be here now." Ryan only stood there trying to fathom how he a lonely kid from a boring town in northern Ohio could ever fit into this scenario.

"Where is this place?" Ryan asked suddenly almost not realizing it had indeed been him to speak the words. For some reason this made Azrael laugh even harder.

"What the hell is so funny?" Dean questioned the angel angrily.

"Where the hell are we?" The angel just smiled and said in a low voice…

"Not quite hell" he smiled and it grew wider as Sam and Dean traded a look of recognition, fear, and surprise. But just as quickly his smile faded as he looked at Ryan who stood there with a blank stare.

"Soo is anyone gonna fill me in?" Ryan asked seriously. Sam turned to him and looked at him.

"Purgatory kid. That's where we are. It's like the afterlife for monsters. That's why we kept running into the creeps"

Ryan upon realizing his situation stared at Sam and Dean waiting for one of them to tell him how this was all just a prank and he imagined how he would be so relieved to know he could just go home….but that didn't happen.

"Son of a Bitch!" Ryan exclaimed.

Sam turned then to Dean and smiled almost forgetting the situation they were all in. "Don't you usually say that?"

"Yeah I do."

* * *

The crew of the Argo II sailed around cloaked by a device Leo had put together with help from his father, Hephaestus. They sat in silence as it wasn't sound proof. Leo steered the ship to the side of the large cathedral building. Jason stood at the center of the group with Percy.

"Alright guys this is it. Remember we're gonna be in three groups. Group One will be led by Percy. That's gonna be the infantry group." Percy stepped forward and announced his group which would be compiled of himself, Piper, and Frank. The group staying on the ship ready to escape if the plan went successfully were Leo, Hazel, Reyna and Coach Hedge, who was unhappily chewing on a spoon. He wanted to be where the action was but they convinced him to stay and lessen his chance of never seeing his wife and kid again. The final group would be the "cavalry" their job would be a last resort if things went sour. They would have to alert the other demigods at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter and take Ryan Hunter by force. They would consist of Jason, his sister, Thalia, and Nico. Once they had their roles they went to suit up.

Percy was in his room alone. He was looking at a picture of Annabeth with tears in his eyes.

"I'll do whatever it takes to save you. I promise." He kissed the photo and picked up his pen Riptide which could transform into a sword by clicking the end. As he left his room he prayed to his father Poseidon for strength. Then met with the rest of the crew on the deck.

"Ready? Piper greeted him as Percy entered from below decks. Piper was smiling and cheerful as ever. It was infectious. She was the daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love. She had grown a lot since Percy first met her and Leo. They had been through a lot together. He couldn't help but smile with her.

"Ready to get this quest over with yeah." They walked toward the rest of the crew all of them dressed for battle in armor made by Leo and Hephaestus. It was lightweight and, with some input by Piper, fashionable. They said their final goodbyes before the mission and then Piper, and Percy jumped on Frank's back (Frank became a dragon) and flew toward the Angel's mansion. Meanwhile Jason, Thalia, and Nico discussed their plan of counterattack with Leo and his group.

As Percy sat on Frank's scaly back he could only think of one thing. Annabeth.

Soon they were standing at the front gates. "Well here we go guys. In and out any means necessary we get that kid and we get the hell out." Percy looked at his companions and they both nodded. Frank the turned into a Rhino and exclaimed "knock knock!" before crashing through the gates. The first shot had been fired and war, little did they know, had begun

 **Hey guys! If you've made it this far and you are not satisfied...Good! Tell Me this. I want to satisfy all my fans and readers and love it or hate it please don't be shy. Anyway I hope you DID enjoy this chapter and will continue to read on in the future. If there are any characters from either Percy Jackson or the Supernatural series be involved in my books Let me know. Honestly I'm just trying to keep you guys interested in the book :) Well I digress Much Love to those still involved and those committed to the circle. If you like it SHARE it. If you love it SHARE it. If you want to see more COMMENT and SHARE and leave REVIEWS. It would mean a lot to this story and to me. Thanx Fam that is all from me for now. Delphi Hunter signing off.**

 **OH shiiiiit p.s. I have started a forum so you guys should check it out Link below**

Forum Link:  myforums/Delphi-Hunter/6778415/


	17. Chptr 17

Chptr 17

"Frank watch out!" Percy screamed as another Angel attacked and Frank dodged and countered the angel who was using some sort of spike as a weapon. They all carried the white stake and could only stab with it. The angels seemed to be fighting half heartedly though. Percy and the others found two kids about 15 or 16 years old. One was a short, thin Asian kid, with dark eyes and short, dark hair. The other, a large pale kid with blond hair and small beady blue eyes. He looked like he could be a fullback in the NFL. They were being attacked by a four armed giant with red skin and bright green eyes when Percy and Frank found them. There was something off about the whole mission. It had been too easy. However Percy knew he only had to worry about these other kids who were possibly prisoners in some sort of colosseum type battle and he had to help them. "Frank hold them off I found some kids that might need help!"

"Hurry Percy! We don't have much t-" He was cut off as another angel attacked. As he fought Frank felt himself growing stronger and instead of getting tired the battle seemed to rejuvenate him. He almost started laughing as he grew giddy with the sudden rush he felt.

Percy entered the room as the Asian kid was thrown into a cobblestone wall.

"Argh...Daniel look out." He warned his companion weakly. The larger boy dodged the giant's attack and ran toward his fallen friend helping him up. As he did so he noticed Percy creeping along toward the giant. Percy hadn't noticed he had been seen so he was surprised when the Daniel caused a distraction for him.

"Oy! Big ugly! That all you got?" he locked eyes with Percy and nodded slightly. Percy then quickly took out his ballpoint pen. Daniel gave him a puzzled look as if to ask "What the hell is that gonna do against him?" he soon learned as Percy proceeded to uncap riptide and it grew into its full size. Percy attempted to surprise the demon, once he was within range, he lifted riptide in an attempt to kill the beast before it could close in on Daniel and his friend.

"Ahh another plaything." The demon turned slowly and looked at Percy who had frozen in his tracks at the sound of the demon's voice. "I am Absalom. King of the nephilim. What is your name boy?" Percy hesitated. Before speaking his name.

"I'm Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon." He was really curious as to the answer to his next question. "Why are you trying to kill these kids?"

"Believe me Son of Poseidon, if I were trying to kill them they would be dead. As you will soon learn as you have threatened me with your presence. Your kind disgust me. _Greeks."_ He said "Greeks" with so much disdain Percy found himself being offended.

"You hate 'my kind' so much do something about it freak!" he charged at the monster and attempted to run him through. However by the time he got there the beast was no longer standing there. "Where-" he was greeted by a huge hand swatting him aside as if he were a bothersome flying insect. The demon laughed as he took his time strolling toward Percy. During Percy's attack the Nephilim grew 10 times his original size. "Hahaha you didn't honestly think you stood a chance did you? I am a King. You are nothing." The giant king stood over Percy gloating.

"Hey ugly!" The call came from Daniel who, once the beast turned around punched the giant with everything he had. He instantly regretted this decision as he felt every bone in his fist pop and crack. This feeling was only forgotten when he felt the blow of two fists nearly ripping his abdomen apart as the Nephilim punched the boy with his bottom set of arms lifting him off of his feet and causing him to spit up blood from the pure force of the attack. "AARRGH" The large boy screamed in both pain and surprise as he was then caught by the top set and hit repeatedly with a barrage of fists raining down. He thought he was about to die but he felt his bones and skin holding up to the monster's attacks. Finally the giant threw the boy aside and went back to focus on Percy however he turned only to feel the cold imperial gold of riptide's blade impale him. He froze in surprize and roared in pain as the gold metal burned his flesh.

"You may be a king Absalom. But I am a demigod. I outrank you." Percy said waiting for the demon to disintegrate as all monsters do when he killed them.

"Maybe so boy. But you must realise I am not dead yet!" He roared and lashed out at Percy who jumped back in surprise.

"Hades gym shorts! This is almost as bad as fighting the Giants." He hesitated and was nearly decapitated by a huge boulder thrown from one of the near by collapsing walls. "Frank! We gotta get out of here!" He soon realized Frank had plans of his own. His plans included taking on the four armed beast as a cobra. Frank had become a cobra and sank his fangs deep into the monster's leg and his venom spread quickly throughout the beast's body. The Nephilim roared and attempted to crush Frank's skull with his huge foot. However the serpent was too swift and Frank got quickly became something much larger. He became a burmese python and once the giant began to appear weaker and slow as the venom spread throughout his body, Frank wrapped around him and squeezed with everything he had and the giant fell.

"Percy Now!" He squeezed but suddenly he felt the strength of the monster come back. However it was too late. Percy had already advanced and was poised to strike. Yet the killing blow instead came from the young asian boy Kira. He wielded a glowing Katana blade that cut through the giant's throat and bone cutting it head off in one fatal swoop. Kira looked up at Percy and Frank who had now returned to his human form.

"We should go."

* * *

He lifted the larger boy with almost no effort. Kira knew he wouldn't have to struggle. He was a lot stronger than he looked. Kira was stronger than most adult men he knew. Faster too. Kira was an athlete because that was his escape. As he followed Percy through the giant maze he thought of his past. The life he left behind. Kira was a foster child in Japan. He was one of 9 other children living in a small 2 bedroom one story house. His foster mother was the beautiful Akira Yashimoto. She was a young woman who looked of innocents and was beloved in the small town in which they lived. Life was good for Kira and and his family until the day that it wasn't. The day that Akira tragically died. They were the victims of a gang who upon seeing the beautiful young woman walking down the street ambushed and raped and killed the young woman. After her death they were transferred to another keeper. This one, a man. Hashima Soto was an abusive drunk. He was an angry brute who would have violent outbursts at any time. Kira was the only one not afraid of the brute. In saying that Kira didn't fear him because all Kira felt for him was a pure unadulterated hatred. So every chance he got Kira would sneak away to train is body. He trained under the most extreme conditions just so he could learn to endure the punishment he expected to endure once he got back. Punishment he used to fuel his burning rage and hatred for Soto. Then the time came and Kira had had enough of watching his family suffer at the hands of this old fool. So he woke them at the end of the night. Together they broke into the man's safe full of money that the greedy old man never spent. There was nearly ¥500 thousand. 500 Thousand Yen was more than enough to get them a better life. The oldest was 21. So together they planned to go out and get a new home. However Kira knew they couldn't just leave with the man's money. "Go" he told them. "Go and find a place. A new place for us to live the way Lady Akira would've wanted us to live. I will catch up."

"What are you going to do?" Ino, the youngest of them, asked. Kira smiled and kissed the young boy on his forehead. "I am simply going to take out the trash for the last time."


End file.
